


Hackover

by DnDgay



Series: Hacker girls [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Blindspot (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DnDgay/pseuds/DnDgay
Summary: Our girls met in college and this is their adventures in college, and after leading to Oliver's return and being investigated by the BAU, and then to taking down Madaline Burke for the blindspot team(no actual writing in here yet, as I haven't started writing just want to hold myself to writing it because I really want too)
Series: Hacker girls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999948
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Hackover

this is lit a test work to come later, I don't have any written yet but am planning to start soon


End file.
